Fire Emblem: Tales of the Sacred Stones
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: How does one cope with the changes war brings? How does one get over the loss of a loved one? How does one forgive the man who killed the last member of your family in this world? A novelization of Sacred Stones, with some twists. Some units die along the way, and some different interaction between characters as the story progresses.


___In an age long past... evil flooded over the land. Creatures_ awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope.

**The Sacred Stones**

_These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil. The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones. With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel. But this peace would not last..._

The continent of Magvel. For some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy.

The kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King.

The kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King.

The kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes.

The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor.

The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor.

These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones. They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino. In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated. It is now the year 803... In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing. Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall... It is inevitable.

_**Prologue: The Fall of Renais**_

In the glorious Renais Castle, King Fado and his daughter Eirika were sitting in the throne room, worried. There was an assault on the castle and things were not going well. The princess and King sat in silence, waiting for the worst. The princess was quiet as she watched her father's intensive expression. For a time nothing was said, until a soldier with a grim look on his face came in.

**"**Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls."

**Fado nodded at this. ** "I understand."

**"**The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do?" the soldier asked again.

**Closing his eyes and sighing, the king replied** "...What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms."

Wordlessly, the soldier left, and the king looked to Eirika. The blue haired princess looked back at him.

**"**Father..."

**"**Eirika. Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?"

**"**Yes, I have it right here." she said, showing him the lunar brace.

**"**Good." he said, before looking to the red haired knight, and champion of Renais. "Seth."

**"**Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked, his voice steady, unfaltering.

**"**Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe." Fado said.

**"**Understood. And what of Your Majesty?"

**"**Me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide... How could I have failed her so?"

Moving to her father, afraid for his life Eirika shouted out to him.

**"**Father, you can't stay! You mustn't! If you remain behind, then so shall I!"

Fado could see the determination in her eyes, but could not find it within himself to hide how touched he was. He was glad his child was willing to die with him, but would let no such thing come to pass.

**"**Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!" he shouted. At his command Seth grabb Eirika.

"Father!" The princess shouted, as she was carried off by Seth as they rode alongside the young knight Franz. Seth just looked down, sadly and tenderly to the princess.

**"**Forgive me, Your Highness."

When they were gone, the room was stormed by foes, one of which was an important member of the kingdom of Grado. Knowing this may the last day, the king spoke to himself.

"Ephraim, Eirika... You must survive."

**"**General Seth!" shouted Franz, whne they were far off and on the way away from their home. "We have enemies pursing us."

**"**Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements."

**"**U-understood!" the knight in forest green armor said as he departed. At the time Seth looked to the blue haired royal.

"Princess Eirika, we must- Quickly! Behind me!"

Just then a man appeared. "You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me."

**"**Never!" shouted Seth, raising his trusty Silver lance! Soon he and the Wyvern Lord engaged in battle

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general! And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead." shouted the stranger as he flew high as Seth struck at him. He then flew down and landed a heavy blow on Seth's shoulder. It was a deep, grievous wound that bled profusely.

"Ahhh... No!" Seth shouted. He had no chance now, he had to make a run for it. As he did, Valter licked the tip of his bloodied spear and cackled.

**"**Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt... and the kill."

Much later, at the land on the outskirts of the main castle town Seth saw a relative path.

**"**Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest." he said, looking sheepish despite his pain. "Please forgive my grabbing you so...brusquely earlier."

**"**Don't be foolish, Seth. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude. And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me... It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I-"

**"**Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes."

**"**... I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days." she said, feeling a slight air of despair. Seth tried his best to console her.

**"**King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion."

**"**Yes, of course." she sighed "You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go."

Seth nodded and travelled to the left a ways.

**"**Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed, Princess Eirika."

Eirika went to him, confidently.

**"**Your Highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be."

A moment passed before Eirika got the Rapier, it was small and elegant, it seemed fitting to the princess. As she admired it she heard a man shout.

**"**You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going?" he was accompanied by two others. All three bore axes and had an air of maliciousness about them.

**"**Grado's men... Stand back, Princess Eirika." Seth said as he went to raise his injured arm, but Eirika stood before him

**"**It's all right, Seth. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you."

And so, Eirika went into the thick of the fight. As she ran she looked at Seth.

"Seth, try a vulnary." she said, "It'll help your wound heal."

With that she engaged one of them, the man arrogantly smirked.

"Too bad we gotta kill ya girl, bein' orders and all." he said, "Tell ya what though, if you put that butterknife of yours down we'll let you live, provided ya...Entertain us a bit."

"Scum! how dare you even suggest that!" she shouted, disgusted and angered. she raised her rapier and pointed it at him. "You need to stand aside dog!"

"Eh, stubborn girl. I'll make you do as we like before we slit your throat!" he shouted as he raised his axe and struck out, only to miss. Seeing an opening, Eirika jumped back, then came in for a critical strike.

"Wh-wha..." the man gasped, before the light left his eyes. The other man ooked taken aback.

"You must be a tough one girl." he said, "Too bad I'm tougher!"

As he came in though, it was Seth who rode in, his pain alleviated some. He stabbed the ruffian once, before killing him.

"Seth..." Eirika said in surprise. He was so fast, so strong. It was amazing. "You saved me."

"It is merely my duty." he said, "All that's left is their leader..."

"Hm, well then if he is as unskilled and improperly trained as his allies, he'll have no luck. They were strong, but they were never formerly taught. They had such obvious movements and openings it was a shame."

Across the field, the leader gasped.

**"**What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched lordling?" he shouted, his blood boiling. "Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior! the name's O'Neill, and I'll be sendin' ya to hell!"

"Well princess, do you want me to slay this loudmouthed cur?" Seth asked, switching to a steel sword. Eirika shook her head.

"No, I will do battle with...O'Neill was it?" she said. "After all you are still hurt and if we are truly at war then I need to gain battle experience. I'm sure there will be foot soldier down the line that far outclass these ones. I must do it."

"Very well Princess, but take care."

With that, the princess and the brigand did battle, O'Neill did not boast as his fellows did, but just focused on the fight.

"You will be the first to die, Princess of the fallen kingdom!" he shouted as he swung his axe. Eirika got ready to dodge, but O'neill anticipated this and managed to cut her anyhow across her chest. Eirika cried out. It was a bad wound, but it didn't incapacitate her. Apparently O'Neill was a cut above his comrades.

Still, Eirika would not let herself be bested. She fought on, and though she had no openings for a critical hit, she was still skilled enough to dominate the battle after she slashed O'Neill's axe arm.

"Gah! Damn you!" he shouted, as he struck out again, but Eirika dodged and came in close.

"You're through!" she roared, as she planted the blade into his hearth. O'Neill's eyes widened, he was defeated.

**"**What? How?" he asked, but he never got an answer, nor did he see, or hear another thing until his death came moments later. When it was done, Eirika applied vulnary to her wound, begining to feel it heal. With the battle ended, Seth went to his liege's side.

**"**Princess, are you injured?" he asked her.

**"**What? Oh, no... I'm fine, Seth." she lied. It still hurt some, but it was not unbearable. She knew it was scar, but she paid it no mind. She knew it might be the first of many.

**"**But you look so pale..."

**"**I'm fine... Fine. ...This is war, isn't it?" she asked, as she took a cloth from Seth and wiped her Rapier clean, reflecting on her actions during the heat of battle. It was...Unlike her. "It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon. I never thought- I didn't know it would be this...savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad... Why would the Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war?"

**"**Princess..." he said, but the girl just looked at him gently, ignoring the corpses left in their wake and trying to forget who had killed them.

**"**...Don't worry, Seth. I won't give in to sorrow. Let's get moving. I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored. I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother."

And with that, the duo set off, their journey beginning.


End file.
